warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mente rápida
| rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Mente rápida es un mod que utiliza la reserva de energía residual del warframe como un amortiguador de emergencia para evitar la muerte cada vez que un jugador se queda a 2''' puntos de Salud. Estadísticas Notas *Energy lost via Quick Thinking utilizes the Warframe's armor value. The efficiency value will act as an additional damage reduction with the values listed above. *Works on self-inflicted damage. *As of , Quick Thinking will keep your minimum health at exactly 2 units and use your remaining energy to keep you alive from incoming damage. The efficiency will go up with the mod's level. **Ira will still grant you energy taken to your health until you reach 2 HP (filling up your energy pool), at which point the mod will stop giving energy (as you are not taking health damage) and Quick Thinking will take over, using your Energy pool as a buffer against your remaining 2 HP. Once energy is depleted, you will go below 2 health and die. *While under the effects of Quick Thinking (2 HP and losing energy instead), strong hits against you will cause a 'Stagger' effect, briefly causing your Warframe to stumble in place. Be wary, as repeated strong hits can effectively stun-lock you in place until you die. Weak hits against you will not induce this effect. Consejos *Utilizando Flujo o Flujo Prime es más o menos una necesidad para aprovechar al máximo el '''Mente rápida. *Usar la actualización Rapidez del Vacío de la escuela Zenurik#Zenurik Rapidez energizante es muy útil para mantener tu energía y, por lo tanto, mejorar tu salud efectiva. *El aura de Sifón de energía también puede ayudar a recuperar la energía perdida. *Este mod es una buena defensa contra el daño que sobrepasa los escudos, como el daño de o el estado , que pueden derribar a un jugador por sorpresa. *El Mente rápida funciona excepcionalmente bien con Trinity, ya que puede enviar energía con Vampiro de energía para un suministro interminable de energía. *Profanar ayuda a recuperar orbes de salud y energía, y el mod en sí mismo funciona bien con Nekros por esto. *Este mod también funciona bien con Limbo debido a la capacidad de la Grieta para restaurar la energía, así como a su mayor reserva de energía. *Los estados , como los de un Disruptor antiguo o Barra de sensores, consumirán energía instantáneamente a 0 durante varios segundos, haciendo que este mod sea inútil durante ese tiempo. También, Ira y Adrenalina del cazador no va a reponer energía si una parte de la salud se pierde durante el estado . *Si un solo ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar en un solo golpe, el jugador entrará en desangrado inmediatamente y no perderá energía. Esto es para evitar el desperdicio de energía, ya que el jugador habría sido asesinado independientemente. Curiosidades *Antes de la , se podía combinar con Ira, para convertir energía en salud para tu Warframe muchas veces seguidas con un 96% de eficiencia. Historial de actualizaciones *Reduced the frequency that Quick Thinking can stagger lock a player. This is actually undoing a bug fix where Quick Thinking wasn't staggering players as often as it was intended to, but this is the new intention now! Essentially Quick Thinking is back to the way it was pre Update 21. *Fixed the Quick Thinking Mod not properly taking damage reduction into account before removing energy from a Client. *The 14.6.0 fix resolves issues where Ira + Mente rápida gave effective permanent invulnerability because energy was being added to pool that was never dealt to player. With this change in mind, the combination of Ira and Mente rápida may seem less efficient as before due to no longer giving effective invulnerability. The scope of this change is being monitored to ensure the usefulness of these Mods as a combination. *Fixed Quick Thinking not working as described or intended. *Increased stagger threshold and made stagger only occur on big hits instead of on accumulated damage; this should prevent situations where Quick Thinking would save you only to let you get knocked down and killed again. *Reduced effectiveness of the interaction between Ira/Mente rápida mods to prevent indefinite immortality in all game modes. *The Quick Thinking mod no longer saves you from suicide damage. *Added missing mod card image for Quick Thinking. }} Véase también *Atributos en:Quick Thinking Categoría:Mod Vazarin